percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:IceFireWarden0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:IceFireWarden14/New Series- The Escapades of Elisabeth Jackso page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) Hey I notice you are new to the wiki! Welcome to the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! If you have any questions just ask me or any of our fellow admins and yes you may join What If but be sure to follow the rules (interesting stor, I am Percabeth's Number 1 Fan!! :P), have a nice Olympian day! -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 23:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Just read ur story. It's great. Maybe we could do a collab together some time? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any idea for the collab? Cuz I don't have any right now. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 18:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure! ^_^ "If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything." -The Wise Man 21:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Right now I'm on the home stretch of the Flames of Hope story, but I'll read it as soon as I give myself a break. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Please hurry and vote for this months Article of the Month. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ice ice! When are you going to get back on chat? And, BTW I <3 your stories. What is wrong with you saying they were bad??? *slaps you* There. Never say that again! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 23:50, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that works. you just need to tell me what to delete exactly. :P Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 23:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey sorry, I was out cooking, so I missed you on chat [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 19:25, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Where did you get that universe picRed Average (talk • ) 14:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I mean I don't know all the pages you've ever made. Are they categorized? Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 15:00, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Main Universe Lanson Gate has been accepted into the Main Universe. Please add all relevant information about your character and stories into Timeline. If you need help organizing them into dates or when they occur, just pm me for help. -MattShadow I love it!! I love The Unremarkable Times of Lanson Gate!!!! I just recently read the prologue and I was like..I need to let Ice knows that his story is freakin awesome. I still feel guilty for not reading all the available chapters yet. But I will and mark my words you shall hear me fan-girling in all of its pages. :)) I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Sorry this is not Kari']]Go ahead and kill 14:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure, since we were talking about making a Lanson/The Council crossover a couple of days ago anyway. No-one dies though, right? xD Or it could be AU, if you want. [[User:Albus Chase|'If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase| nothing ever happens at all.]] 12:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, great! I just came back on, so if you're still on, come on chat. So it starts with Isaac wandering the forest? He would be looking for the vampire that turned him. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 15:36, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, how long is each chapter gonna be? [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 17:54, September 4, 2013 (UTC) So I finished the first half of Lanson's POV and its really horrible lol if you change it that would be okay xD I figure you could pick it up as he re-tracks the fox. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 19:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) No worries. Only problem is that I don't exactly remember what happens next.....oops. Sorry, lol. My memory isn't that great :/ [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 17:37, October 2, 2013 (UTC) TOG: Mission 2 The second mission is pretty simple, all you have to do is answer the following questions. Your character is being interviewed before the games so be sure to respond as if you were the character. Lanson Gate *In the games you will face your biggest fears, what will you do to overcome them? *Nike is known as the goddess of victory, what does that mean to you? *Do you think you're ready to face the greatest threats of a demigod? Hey, I might take a while with AFITN because since I'm almost finished Blood-Stained Memories, I'm trying to spend all my time writing it. Sorry :/ My bit for AFITN will definitely be done in the next two weeks though. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 14:56, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so now that round two is over, I wouldn't mind working with you on round three of The Olympian Games, even if it is a brief cameo in our own stories. We could meet on chat, write a short script about our meeting, and then add the script to our stories, but from our point of view so we can add our thoughts, or something like that. Sorry I didn't reply sooner, but I like to focus on one thing at a time. Round Two before Round Three. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'''Fastest Hero Alive]] 02:07, October 27, 2013 (UTC) That is cool. I should be on for most of the day; just send a message. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:32, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so I never got a message so we never got to talk about the message, but I have an idea. You write a story about your meeting with Nolan Swift, I'll write a story about Nolan Swift meeting Victor Triumph, and then Victor will meet your character. All you have to do is at the beginning of your chapter, mention that you just parted ways with Victor and are walking deeper into the maze, where you meet Swift and you can write your story. Then when you part ways again, that will be when Victor meets Swift in my story. Hope you get this. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Warden. Are you around? Don't suppose you could help me out with one of my stories. Meet me in chat when you can, please [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 20:01, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I have some side-stories coming out of my story and I need some writers to write them. Would you be interested? [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter''']] 22:16, February 12, 2014 (UTC)